Ariana
Ariana Rení Kathaline Johnsons (March 13,1980,San Diego,California-March 25 2004,Venice,California) was an American actress,and singer.She was best known for her role as "Beverly" in the succesfull teen American drama show "Beverly's Hill". History Ariana was born in San Diego,California to Bradley Johnson,from Miami and Anna Jaymen-Johnson,from New York.She had a younger sister born in 1985,a younger brother born in 1992 and an older brother born in 1979.In 1986 she moved to New Jersey to go to a good school.She ended up going to Sour Oats Elementary. She started taking ballet lessons in 1988,but soon quit the same day she and a girl in her class had a violent fight because Ariana danced better than her.In 2002 she graduated from Soar Oats and flew to Washington and attended Washington District Junior.In 1991,during an attendance to her aunt's wedding ceremony,she climbed up and sang a song that she later titled Found you love.Someone taped her and posted it online.An music agent from Xing Records,a known friend from her aunts,was there at the ceremony and spotted her.He spoke to her and they agreed to meet two days later at Xing Records,a music industry invented by chinese producer Lao Yamomoto,in Olympia,Washington.At the studio,Arianatold to sing the same song she sang two days earlier.She sang it again but with more passion this time.The producers at Xing records immediately signed her but she denied it saying she will sign at another studio in her hometown. ers for ALee".The song xas brought on many stores. Album was spread over many districts and stores and received positive media reviews Positive reviews on the media.In August,it was run in other districts such as Seattle,Denver,Texas,Cornia,even in Den Couver,Canada.It was getting more popular as they recognize her as the girl who sang in the video.In February 1992,Annelia creates her first music video for her song "Bubblegum",which features her and several other kids with a pink background.On the week of its premiere it was brought on television on the Cookie Jar channel.It was brought well by music critics,as it also knocked Aqua's "Dr.Jones" of the iTunes #1 video section of month.When her parents realized she was rising to fame,they decided to travel back to her home city,San Diego,to get a better peek at fame.They Let her finish 8th grade first,and then flew back to California.She auditioned for several commercial of McDonalds.In 1994 she and her older brother and younger sister formed a small band called Ari Sings and they performed many songs till 1998.Tat helped Ariana get much more fame.The two formed a duet soon after called A&J.They had two successfull albums before splitting in December of the same year.They remain best friends.Annelia was following American High School of California from 1994 to 1998.In 2002 she started taking online classes of college cursus.The same year she earned a role in "Benny's Hall of Fame" which she starred as herself in one episode.In 2003 she earned the title Queen of Cali-Music. Murder In March 2004,Annelia flew to Venice,California to perform her second to last concert in her Roxanne tour.She arrived on March 17,2014 and stationed at Stay Inn Hotel.On March 24 Annelia performed at Venice Entertainment Box.After the concert ended around 11.50 pm,Annelia amd her close male friend who lived in Venice,offered to give her a ride to her hotel.She was planned to catch a flight to El Centro.After signing a few autographs,and denying to take a ride back with Androse,her older brother,she got in the car with Evan Thornes,her friend.Locals said the car she stepped in was a white 1998 Dexter jeep.The next